Sunrise
by Jayde-Zilla-Rawrxx
Summary: Well, I wrote this ages ago, when I was a twi-freak instead of a Vampire Academy nerd. But yeah, what I imagined things to be like after the change. Adding most of my old stories on here now, I don't even remember when I made this . ;
1. Chapter 1

SUN LIGHT

We were in our little private house in the centre of the forest. It had been a lot easier to love Edward more physically now, ever since I was a vampire. He no longer felt the need to bite me or felt the horrible burning pain inside his throat when we kissed. This helped me a lot, I no longer had bruises on my arms and legs from him because I was now stronger then Edward, I was more worried I would get carried away and hurt him.

It was good that I could just release the pain and grief in my immortal life and only need to concentrate on Edwards hard, marble body, sunrise golden eyes and soft delicate lips. He was a drug to me, I had remembered when Edward had told me that my blood smelt so sweet it was like his own brand or harijan. Well he was mine but it wasn't his blood I was addicted too.

I stroked his face and smiled, he smiled back in return. It had been a while since I was this clear minded and happy, last time being our honey moon and the birth of our adorable daughter. I looked towards the window then back towards Edward, with speed that looked unreal. The sun was rising, reflecting off Edwards face in an almost blinding sparkle. I held my breath knowing that he would see me the same way now.

We both paused and acknowledged each other's beauty for a couple of minutes. I finally felt I was close to being beautiful enough for Edward, this was a big deal to me, I finally felt equal to him. There was a loud knock on the bedroom door, I knew who it was immediately. I pulled Edward off me gently and raced into the closet within a second closing the door silently behind me, and pulled random clothes on within a few seconds.

I opened the door and walked a couple casual small steps out, then paused again. I was looking at Alice that had a panicked face. Had she walked in before Edward had the chance to get clothes on? I shot a quick glance at Edward and saw that he had put his normal clothes on already. So what was Alice so worried about?

I raced towards her before she even realized that I was there, she still didn't look at me, she continued to stare into Edwards eyes. I followed her gaze and saw that he had a panic stricken expression too.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I shouted, anxiously at Edward guessing he had read the news in Alice's head. "Is it Renesmee?" I finally took a short breath remembering I had held it for all that time.

I glanced towards our bedroom door I could hear the beating of an abnormally fast heart, and the slow silent breaths too. Renesmee seemed to be fine so what was it? Was it Charlie? Edward finally noticed that I was unbearably miserable looking. "It's Jacob" he whispered in a tone that no human ears could hear, I supposed it was so Renesmee couldn't hear.

Shock flooded over my dead body if I was still human it would of been more then obvious that I was utterly terrified, my dead body had hidden any expressions I wanted it to.

What could possibly happen to a werewolf? I was glad I had no expression so Edward couldn't see how much I cared for Jacob, though he probably sensed it. His expression turned sour. This is when I got really worried. What could happen to Jacob that would pack this much pain onto Edward? Edward never cared much for Jacob, not even after all that he had done for us.

"He is hurt" Edward continued, even more quietly then before. "He was shot" I stopped breathing again, though it had no affect on me at all, It still forced Alice and Edward to worry.

"Don't you worry Bella" Alice's smooth voice calmed me. She had finally broken out of her awkward silence. "He will be fine" I could hear that she slightly doubted this. I was staring at the door behind Alice again. I broke my gaze when Edward put both of his hands on either side of my face, and crushed his soft, silky lips against mine. His short kiss had brought me back to reality.

I knew what I had to do now, and I released the block around my mind so Edward could hear my thoughts, a trick I had only just learned was easier over the night. He must of read my mind clearly because he grabbed my hand in his and began walking towards Renesmee's room with me. By now she was wide awake and aware that something was wrong.

Usually Jacob would come over every morning to see Renesmee but today was different, and Renesmee has picked up on that straight away. I let go of Edwards hand to walk towards Renesmee. She held her arms out to me. I would want to do anything to keep this from her, but I knew I couldn't. If I had taken her place, Edward being hurt and Charlie rejecting to tell me I would be in terrible pain.

I started walking a little faster after thinking my last thought, of course she had to know. He was her one and only, as she was his soul-mate. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She felt my sadness, then I swore I saw her eyes turn a yellow colour, but I forgot it and continued.

I glared at her perfect face, not able to stare directly into her eyes knowing that the pain in them will tear me to shreds. "Ness..I mean Renesmee.." I started, she continued to listen. "Something is wrong with Jacob, Something bad." At this moment I knew for certain that her eyes changed to a sudden red tint. I did nothing though, I couldn't ruin this at all. She shed a couple of tears from her brownish/ reddish eyes.

She still listened though. "He was in his wolf form when a....a hunter was around" I choked out the last words with great difficulty on spitting out the rest "And it didn't... turn out very well" I didn't have to explain this to her anymore. Her brain was as developed as a full grown adult. I realized that she had already gotten my message, even before I attended her too.

She frowned and that cut my un-beating heart in half. It was devastating seeing her in all this pain, and to know I was the one who cause it forced the pain deeper. I hugged her a bit tighter, but still extremely lightly. If I put on the slightest more pressure I could crush her delicate bones into mere powder. I knew the hug wasn't hurting her, but she began to cry.

"We can go and see him" I reassured her. I looked at Edward, he nodded at me. "We can go and see him now...if you want" I had spoken again. She began to stop crying and half smiled at me. "That would be fantastic" she said while her half smile melted back into a frown. I put her gently onto the floor and held her hand lightly. I glanced up at Edward whom was now leaning against the door, and at Alice who was smiling pleasantly.

When Renesmee and I reached Edward, he smiled my most favourite smile. Then he attached his hand to mine, I paused. "I'll meet you back at La push" Alice said before racing off like a lightning bolt. "La push? His not at hospital?" I almost cried, if I could. I knew the answer to my own question but I supposed I asked it for Renesmee. "Bella you know that he doesn't go to hospital. For any reason, if ANY reasonable doctor felt his warmth or had taken his tempiture they would rush him straight to the emergency room. He is warm enough as it is, so imagine if he was sick!"

I remembered the night I laid with Jacob in a sleeping bag to keep myself warm. He was incredibly hot, in a non-sexual way, he of course couldn't go to hospital but he had the advantage of healing a lot faster than any human. I released a huge amount of pressure off of me, he could heal fast. No he WOULD heal fast, he'd be normal before no time. Renesmee could probably feel me relax a bit more because her grip on me became less tense.

We walked through the house together towards the front door, the tension was terrible. I knew Jacob would recover so why did I care this much about him..? I shook out my thoughts when I released we were suddenly outside. I crouched down. Renesmee knew exactly what I was doing. She climbed onto my back, I stood up again with perfect balance and held onto Edwards hand. Then we raced off towards Carisle and Esme's house.

I followed Edward to the garage. "Which one?" I asked smiling at how many choices we had."We should use your after car" he insisted. I ran to my new car, opening the back door and helping Renesmee get in. Then I ran to the driver's seat, before Edward could get in and pushed past him. I closed my door without much sound and I saw that Edward was beside me.

He looked worried. I had guessed why. I'd never really had much luck at all, I supposed he was worried I would catch the car on fire, or blow it up somehow. I just ignored his expression and turned the car on. Silently reversing out of the drive way.

My 'After car' was awesome, even though I never really enjoyed gifts I enjoyed my new vehicle. It was; smooth to drive, easy to handle, incredibly fast. It had tinted windows and not to mention It was unbelievably good to look at. I looked in the revision mirror to see that like Edward, Renesmee was staring out of the window towards the thick green stretch of land around us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry for not putting this on the first page. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and most scenes in this story... I'm sorry I forgot it in the first place, I feel bad. But a little credit, it's 3:19 am and I'm busy writing my own book too =S Busy as!**

Once again, sorry. Thank you x

xXx... Jayde ...xXx


End file.
